¿Qué es el amor?
by Dolce Saito
Summary: ONESHOT fic, Neji x Tenten... Dedicado a Sherrice Adjani por su cumpleños :P. Primer intento de un NejiTen. Tema: What is love? de L'arc en ciel


_¿Qué es el amor?_

El entrenamiento del día había terminado y sin embargo el joven seguía practicando sus movimientos en un claro del bosque, una chica lo observaba, independientemente de que ya no había nada que la obligase a permanecer cerca; se mantenía apoyada en un árbol, guardando suficiente distancia entre ella y el chico, todo con el propósito de no perturbarle ni interrumpir.

Era el fin del día, el ocaso ya reclamaba su lugar en el horizonte y ella se encontraba agotada de la rutina, sin embargo allí estaba, permanecía cerca¿Era acaso esa admiración que le tenía a su compañero, lo que la hacía estar próxima a él a pesar del cansancio¿O algo más la intrigaba?

El frío viento interrumpió sus pensamientos y aunque el cielo estaba teñido de tonos naranja y rojizos el clima ya daba los primeros indicios del anochecer. Se estremeció de manera apenas perceptible ante el viento y se reacomodó contra el árbol. Neji Hyuga no mostraba asomos de que terminaría pronto. En sí, él nunca daba indicios de nada de lo que fuera a hacer así que eso le daba ánimos para pensar que cuándo menos se lo esperase daría fin a su faena y los dos se podrían ir a descansar.

Neji volteó la mirada hacia la chica, acostumbrado ya a que ella lo acompañara mientras entrenaba por su cuenta, esta vez ella parecía no haber tenido ánimos de unirse al entrenamiento, no podía culparla después de la faena que habían tenido ese día con Gai.

Sin embargo él no dejaría de entrenar esa tarde, _sería sospechoso_.

Los tonos naranjas y rojizos del cielo ahora se habían fundido en un color carmesí tenue que lo cubría todo, el frío viento mecía los frágiles retoños de los árboles que rebosaban de colores pastel al haber llegado ya la primavera, una etapa nueva…

Neji frunció el entrecejo, ya era suficiente para terminar el día, no tenía deseos de entrenar en la oscuridad, de hecho sentía que faltaba algo… sería mejor regresar mientras todavía hubiese claridad.

Sin decir nada paró abruptamente su ir y venir y alzó la vista al cielo, con la misma mirada reservada se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Tenten.

La chica lo observó venir y sólo sonrió cuando él le dirigió una rápida mirada al pasar junto a ella, indicándole que ya había terminado.

_Nos hundimos en el rojo del cielo_

_Dejando las huellas sin rumbo donde estaban _

Ambos tenían una forma de entendimiento tácita, ella había aprendido desde que se formaron los grupos que él era de pocas palabras, no hablaba más de lo necesario…generalmente.

Aunque su entendimiento fuera silencioso eso no le inhibía a ella hacer comentarios, ni hablar lo que se le viniese a la mente aunque su respuesta fuera el silencio, alguna palabra cortante o una oración que no decía más de lo que se requería.

Neji la observó de reojo, la castaña caminaba junto a él con una sonrisa ligeramente dibujada en sus labios, su expresión le decía que estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos. De alguna manera había tolerado…no, más bien se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a practicar con ella nuevas técnica y mejorarlas, dejando de lado, por ratos, sus propios prejuicios hacia el sexo femenino. Quizás había vuelto a Tenten una excepción dentro de su muchas veces absurda convicción de que las mujeres eran débiles e inferiores.

-Haz estado esforzándote mucho últimamente- menciono ella de pronto. Sin percatarse de que lo había sacado abruptamente de su meditación.

Él no contestó y se limitó a un casi inaudible –_Hmm-_

Tenten entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios –Mañana entrenaré contigo, ya llegó la primavera, aunque aún quedan indicios del invierno por las noches, el ambiente cada vez está más agradable para practicar-

Neji se mantuvo indiferente ante su comentario. ¿Qué relevancia podrían tener las estaciones en el entrenamiento diario? La respuesta era muy clara para él. Ninguna. Era absurdo, absurdo que el caer de las hojas, o por el contrario el florecer de los botones, que el simple cambiar del paisaje influyera de manera alguna en tu estado de ánimo para hacer las cosas.

La gente ocupaba sus pensamientos de formas tan absurdas.

-Invitemos a Lee la próxima vez, de seguro estará contento con el paisaje- Sugirió Tenten. Como si estuviera sosteniendo la más normal de las conversaciones.

Lo observó con aquella sonrisa que no pretendía flaquear ante la frialdad que le retornaban como réplica y decidió demandar una respuesta.

-¿Tu que piensas de la primavera?-.

Neji le dirigió una mirada seria, que no reflejaba emoción alguna. ¿Qué clase de preguntas se le ocurrían para pasar el tiempo¿Qué no podía permanecer en silencio de ahí a que llegaran?

Ella lo observó expectante…

-Nada- Fue su respuesta

Tenten siguió escudriñando con la mirada el rostro serio de la persona que caminaba junto a ella, eran tan difícil de descifrar si había algo más allá de sus cortantes respuestas.

Neji sabía que lo estaba observando y mantuvo su mirada fija al frente, observando la interminable hilera de árboles que flanqueaban su camino, llenos de botones. Cosa más absurda emocionarse por la llegada de una estación más.

_Mis ojos no ven la hermosa estación_

_Aunque la ternura desborde_

Finalmente la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica poco a poco se desvaneció y resignada volvió la mirada al frente sin dirigir comentario alguno.

Su gesto de decepción no escapó a la vista del joven y este empuñó las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre le había importado poco, si no es que nada, las reacciones que causaban sus comentarios, sólo era honesto, decía lo que pensaba y punto. No obstante esta vez no lo había dejado muy satisfecho su respuesta, siendo que no tenía intenciones de hacer sentir mal a su compañera, si importar que tan indiferente le fuera aquél tema.

-La primavera…- comenzó él, intentando dar una respuesta un poco más satisfactoria a su acompañante.

Ten-ten volvió la mirada hacia él, desconcertada de que él mismo estuviera siguiendo por voluntad propia la conversación.

-Para mi es…-

_Aunque un intento de atraparla fue sentido por mis dedos_

-Sólo una estación más-.

_Me resbalé dentro de la oscuridad_

La castaña quedó aún más desconcertada. Era obvio desde el principio¿Por qué había Neji enunciado lo que ya le había sido evidente a ella desde su primera respuesta¿Habría querido decir alguna otra cosa más y al final terminó arrepintiéndose?

-Ah- logró murmurar.

Neji se reprendió mentalmente, aparte de haber dicho algo innecesario, había dejado todo igual.

Siguieron caminando aunque a un paso más lento, cosa que pasó desapercibida por los dos.

Tenten decidió probar suerte y seguir la plática quizás estaba mejorando en la cuestión de hacer hablar más al distante joven.

-Si, para muchos es sólo eso y para otros es la estación en que se manifiestan de manera más clara los sentimientos de la gente, todo es más atractivo y vistoso y se dan con mayor naturalidad las relaciones entre las personas, o eso es lo que dicen- se atrevió a mencionar, esta vez la sonrisa no apareció en sus labios, porque no sabía que clase de comentario otorgaría él como respuesta.

-¿Por qué estas hablando de cosas tan irrelevantes?- preguntó con naturalidad el joven de ojos plateados.

A pesar de la manera en que había soltado la pregunta, Tenten no reaccionó ofendida y se determinó a seguir su cuestionamiento.

-Discúlpame entonces. Pero tú ¿Por qué te comportas tan renuente para hablar?-.

Neji esta vez la observó con frialdad – Porque yo vine a mejorar mis habilidades y aprender técnicas nuevas no a entablar relaciones con los demás-

Ella frunció el entrecejo entonces, poniendo a la par sus miradas -¿Por qué?

Neji se detuvo y ella también paró de caminar.

Algo irritado le devolvió la pregunta -¿Por qué, qué?

Tenten entrecerró los ojos, manteniendo no obstante la mirada a la defensiva –No quieres 'entablar relaciones' con los demás-

-No me parece que sea de tu incumbencia- respondió él. Preguntándose como era que no la había callado aún.

-Como somos compañeros sería mejor dejar en claro nuestros límites-. No era como si ella en realidad quisiera marcar un límite pero era la única manera en que él probablemente accedería a contestar.

Una fría sonrisa curvó los labios de Neji – Eso estaría bien-.

-¿Entonces?

-Las relaciones con los demás me parecen vanas y sin sentido, lo que importa aquí es aprender y lograr convertirse en un buen ninja, no en el mejor amigo de la aldea entera-.

Algo dentro de la joven se trastornó, a pesar de lo que habían pasado juntos, del tiempo que le habían dedicado a su entrenamiento y a las misiones, para él la relación con cualquier persona no pasaba de ser vana.

Neji observó su reacción y por segunda vez se sintió incómodo con su respuesta, seguía siendo honesto¿cierto?, por alguna razón su respuesta no se sentía tan vigente de mentiras como él deseaba, probablemente era la verdad a medias. De cualquier manera era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. –Aclarado esto, sigamos-

-Espera- de manera automática la mano de Tenten sujetó el brazo de Hyuga Neji.

Él la miró, como si hubiera cometido un gran error al tocarlo.

Sin embargo su mirada no la intimidó –Dime, Neji¿Nunca, haz sentido amor?- El tono de la pregunta no contenía una curiosidad cruda si no que llevaba más que un dejo de preocupación.

Neji apretó los dientes, conteniéndose de un arrebato.

Si bien ese día le había tenido mucha paciencia, cada quien tenía sus límites y él ya había rebasado los suyos al tolerar ser cuestionado desde el principio, ahora tenía que ponerle fin al tema, de una vez y para siempre.

-Basta…- murmuró zafando su brazo de la mano de la chica y la observó con reprimenda.

-Neji- Finalmente lo había empujado al límite, pensó… Nunca se creyó que fuera a llegar a meterse en asuntos ajenos y esta vez, por alguna extraña razón había hecho enojar a Neji, siendo que ambos siempre se habían mantenido al margen de los asuntos del otro.

Él la observó y se dio cuenta de que ya no lo seguiría interrogando, el mensaje le había llegado fuerte y claro.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ahora ya estaba oscureciendo.

Tenten suspiró, sería mejor dejarlo adelantarse un poco y permanecer a unos pasos de distancia por el momento.

Neji no tuvo que voltear para asegurarse de que lo estaba siguiendo, podía escuchar sus pasos, lentos y sigilosos detrás de él. Volvió sus manos a sus bolsillos dejando sólo un pensamiento habitar su mente. Antes a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a acosarlo con ese tipo de preguntas lo hubiera hecho callar después de la primera indiscreción, y a Tenten la había tolerado bastante.

La joven aprendiz se estaba volviendo de manera alarmante, una vez más, la excepción.

_Incluso ahora, no sé lo que es el amor, no sé lo que es el amor ¿Por qué?_

_¿Es verdad que nunca he tenido… nunca he tenido ese sentimiento?_

Llegaron a la aldea, ahora completamente cubierta en un manto de estrellas, ya había anochecido.

Aquí separaban caminos.

Tenten lo vio caminar en dirección contraria a la que ella iba y supuso que no quería despedirse después de lo que había pasado. Suspiró y el a también partió por su cuenta, sin caer en cuenta de que el chico se había detenido por un momento a observarla alejarse.

_Ni siquiera aquella vez que amo puede alcanzarme_

_Con ese caparazón en medio del camino_

_El pacífico sonido de las olas se repite, el tiempo_

_Persistentemente me lleva lejos_

Tenten decidió madrugar al día siguiente, dejó el asunto del día anterior de lado y fue a dar una caminata al bosque antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Se adentró cerca del claro que conocía y en el cual practicaba seguido con Neji. Al acercarse vio una figura moverse en el claro y rápidamente lo reconoció.

Neji estaba entrenando…Solo…antes de clases. Eso significaba que ya no se quedaría por las tardes a practicar con ella.

Sus ojos avellana lo observaron con tristeza y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose de regreso a la aldea.

-¿Hoy tampoco piensas entrenar?- resonó la voz de Neji.

-Todavía no empiezan las clases- respondió ella, como si no le hubiera inmutado en nada su repentina pregunta.

-No me refiero a ese entrenamiento- enunció él.

Tenten dio la vuelta para observar el claro y para su sorpresa lo que encontró fueron dos pares de orbes plateadas regresándole la mirada.

-¿Ya no estoy a tu nivel?- preguntó él con un tono sarcástico que se hacia notar por sobre la pregunta.

-Yo diría que es al revés- contestó- Parece que ahora prefieres madrugar antes que tener compañía en tus entrenamientos.

Neji sonrió, no de manera fría, pero tampoco destellaba calidez, simplemente era un sonrisa honesta –Esta rutina no me es nueva-.

Tenten lo miró con asombro –Entonces¿por qué practicas conmigo en la tarde? Supongo que con lo de las mañanas es suficiente-

Neji no contestó y así como había aparecido frente a ella desapareció en un momento, regresando al claro donde siguió entrenando.

Tenten quedó perpleja por un momento, buscando una respuesta a su propia pregunta, seguro que Neji era ambicioso ¿pero a tal grado?

Poco a poco sus labios se curvaron y decidida entró en el claro donde su compañero ya la esperaba.

Al cabo de un rato de entrenar Tenten cayó exhausta al suelo.

Neji caminó hasta ella y bajó la mirada –Tienes 20 minutos para recuperarte, no falta mucho para que las clases comiencen-.

Ella levantó la vista y lo observó con admiración.

Ni un rasguño. Como siempre.

Pero había bajado su guardia, en una fracción de segundo reunió fuerza y con un movimiento tan rápido como eficaz logró tirarlo al suelo con una barrida.

Neji cayó… turbado.

-Tienes 20 minutos… para preguntarte cómo fuiste a bajar tu guardia-. Rió la joven.

El joven Hyuga no tardó en pararse, sacudiéndose el polvo junto con la vergüenza, y Tenten también se levantó, los dos se retaron con la mirada por un momento y Tenten se acercó a él hasta que sus caras quedaron a muy poca distancia la una de la otra.

Neji la observaba con el ceño fruncido, sin idea aparente de la cercanía entre ambos.

Tenten sonrió de manera pícara e inclinándose un poco más hacia delante logró rozar su labios con los de Neji.

Él se mantuvo estoico, no acaba de captar la situación cuando ella ya se había retirado y comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

Ella volteó – Nada, las clases ya comienzan, vámonos-.

Neji Hyuga podía ser rápido en combate, pero le tomaba tiempo analizar ese tipo de situaciones incómodas que le era prácticamente desconocidas.

_Incluso ahora, no se lo que es el amor, no sé lo que es al amor ¿Por qué?_

_¿Es verdad que nunca he tenido, nunca he tenido ese sentimiento?_

Al comprender Neji retrocedió y frunció el ceño, enojado por haber estado tan cerca… por haberse dejado envolver en una situación indigna para su orgullo y por caer en la vulgar manifestación de un sentimiento que no terminaba de asentarse en su entendimiento.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Tenten seguía observándolo, le sonrió cálidamente y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos acertó al decir- Neji, eso en realidad, no tiene definición, simplemente se siente-.

El chico no reaccionó al instante y después avanzó hasta donde estaba ella, la miró de manera gélida y aclaró- Entonces yo no siento nada- y continuó caminando hacia la salida del bosque.

Tenten no le quitó la vista de encima, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que Neji levantaba una mano hacia su rostro, alcanzó a atisbar como rozaba con sus dedos la superficie de sus labios en un momento fugaz y su brazo bajó de nuevo a su costado de manera despreocupada, lo observó un momento más, contenta con su logro, y después lo siguió.

Fin

001110101010111110010101010101

Dolce S- Mi primer y probablemente último Nejiten xD Hecho sólo porque fue el cumpleaños de Sherrice Adjani xD ... jaja no que la pareja no m agrade pero todavía no conozco mucho de ellos, en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y yo que pensé que mi primer fic de Naruto sería un Sasusaku ´u.u Lo que son las cosas.


End file.
